


The Doctor's Exploration of Homestuck/Sburb and Its Players

by 00HD



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Crossover, Dream Bubbles, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Doctor is in the Homestuck Universe, Whostuck, doodle fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00HD/pseuds/00HD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor travels through Sburb's new session because he's bored and sad and lonely.<br/>Along the way he meets old companions, new gods, old enemies, odd writers, the fourth wall and a bunch of weird kids.</p><p>((this is very much a doodle fic, meaning I will work on it when I feel like it, there will be basically no plot, and it will probably never be finished. Don't expect regular updates if you decide to read this.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Exploration of Homestuck/Sburb and Its Players

Your name is JhFYURe685987yiGF&^TOIYGBua34’L;miqaa/fsx.,m/.kh 

ERROR ERROR YOU CANNOT ENTER THAT NAME.

You chuckle at this Game’s silly rules about your name. Yes, you know you can’t enter your name, so instead you go by the Doctor. Yes, the Doctor, a person who helps people!

Right now, you’re on your tenth face, your tenth change, tenth regeneration. 

Said tenth regeneration is tall and skinny. You’ve been laughed at many a time by your companions for your gravity defying hair and epic side-burns.

Right now you are alone, standing in the main consul room of the TARDIS; The Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

But none of that really matters right now. At this very moment, you’re going somewhere special.

There are rules that state Timelords cannot interrupt, interfere with, or corrupt Sburb sessions or their players. The Game is a necessary part of creating life and new universes, however that doesn’t mean you approve of it.

In all honesty you hate Sburb and what it does to its players, but even though the entire timelord race, culture, and laws are dead and you can do pretty much whatever you want, you still abide by that rule.

Your TARDIS gives you the standard warning, telling you that you are entering Sburb gaming territory.

You think it’s kind of funny how an entire part of the universe is roped off for this Game. You ignore the warning and keep flying.

You look for Derse and the Outer Ring.

You’re searching for a very specific Dream Bubble. You pass quite a few very interesting Bubbles while your looking. In one you see a house surrounded by snow. Standing outside and looking up into the window is an Alternian!

You haven’t seen one of them in such a long time.

She’s a god tier. Thief of Light, unless your mistaken, and she looks… Oddly sad. You give the Bubble one last glance as you pass. She looks kind of familiar but you can’t quite place her face.

As you fly, there’s a knock at the TARDIS door.

You blink confusedly. You walk over and open the door.

“Hello?” You say

Standing (or rather floating) before you is another Alternian. Another female, her black hair falls to her waist and her horns curl curiously around her head. She too, is god tier.

Maid of Time, you believe. You don’t have the Game’s weir god tier outfits all memorized.

This troll girl looks just like The Demoness, but you know it isn’t her. It’s her descendant.

“Hello!” she says happily “I couldn’t help noticing you floating out here and I came to ask if you need help finding a specific Bubble? I’m Aradia, by the way,” she says holding out her hand and smiling

She looks no older than six sweeps. You feel a pang of pity for her, she died at the young age of six. Poor girl.

“I’m the Doctor!” you say grinning and shaking her hand “and no, I know quite where I’m going!”

“Alright!” she says. She tilts her head a little to the left and gives you a curious look “You’re a lot bigger than the other humans I’ve met,” she says.

“Well you’re a lot smaller than the other Alternians I’ve met,” you snark back with a grin.

She smiles “Well, I hope you find your Dream Bubble,” she says.

You salute her and she smiles back. You close the TARDIS doors and continue flying. She must be apart of the new session (or an old one. God tiers who live through the end of the Game will live forever, out living their own races and planets. Most of them go back to the old Dream Bubbles after a while, or else roam the universe alone).

After a while you see it.

The Bubble you’ve been looking for.

You stop your TARDIS just outside. You’re not brave enough to actually enter it. This memory is too delicate, and you’re too ashamed of yourself.

You open the door and look through the transparent walls of the Bubble.

You see yourself and Rose. The two of them are barefoot, trousers rolled up to their knees, wading in the icy ocean.

You can hear them laughing and talking.

Rose splashes (you? Him?) with her foot, kicking water up at him.

You catch a glimpse of her face.

Her eyes are milky white, with no a pupil or iris in sight. You know that the other you has white eyes as well. You already know the two of them are dead. This is their shared memory.

You want to cry. But you don’t.

You watch them for a while and you feel conflicted. You’re happy for Rose, and you’re happy she’s with the crazy alien she fell in love with.

But at the same time you’re angry and jealous.

You chuckle harshly at yourself. You’re acting like a child. A stupid, angry, jealous, deeply in love, and deeply hurting child.

You look away.

You shouldn’t have done this. You reach forward to grab the TARDIS door, when you see that Rose has turned around and spotted you.

The two of you stare at each other. She looks surprised, her mouth is slightly open and her blank eyes are wide.

You nod to her then slowly close the TARDIS door. You lean against the wood, and slid down till you're sitting on the ground.

You hold your head in your hands, sighing. 

You promise yourself you’ll never come back here again.


End file.
